An Hero Without A Hero
by lilkaybear
Summary: a hero saving a princess


Chapter One

The Town Hall

'Right now I'm about 16 and have a pet tiger.' "Alex, come here I need you." My father said

"Coming!" I said loudly.

"Son I never told you that I'm the hero of this town so I want you to go to the town hall and tell them you're the hero's son. Because you might become the next great hero!" He said quietly in my ear.

"Where are you off to son?" Mom said

"To the town hall." I said loud and proud.

"Oh, ok." Mom said in a sweet voice

So I left the house and started walking to the town hall. I started saying "My father was the hero of you people." I said it about 4 times and the king said "Say that one more time.

"My father was the hero of you people."

"Oh, come with me to the Palace." The king excitedly said "You will be our brave hero; we will teach you all the things you need to know."

A few months later, I got put in armor. That same day a beautiful girl came to me with the king. "Alex this is Sophia. She is on your team and if you get more people on you trip, make sure they are good and be nice to the nature because on this trip I need you to find my wife and daughter. They were taken by the dark side kingdom! They are powerful!"

Chapter Two

Traveling

We made it to the woods and I asked, "Ummm, so Sophia where did you come from?"

"Umm I'm your sister, how do you not know this!"

"Mom and Dad never told me."

"Dad is dead!"

"He is alive it's just that he stopped being a hero."

"That's why I can't find his body to bury him behind our house, now we should stop talking so we can get there faster." We kept walking until we saw a young girl sitting in the middle of the forest with a tiger.

"Hey you, what are you doing."

"Oh me, I'm Mary and now I'm staring at you know handsome! …..rawr!"

"Yeah right."

She got up and walked to me. She came really close to me and she kissed my cheek!

"Awe you guys are so cute." Sophia said in a romantic voice.

"SHUT UP SOPHIA!" I yelled. "I don't like her she is….. GROSS!"

Mary sat in front of a tree and started crying. "Oh look what you did to her, you made her cry you jerk."

I walk over to Mary and said "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." Mary said really quietly with her head down.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes!" she smiled.

"We got to go save the princess so come with us." So we were holding hands while walking to where we had to go. Once we got out of the forest, we saw a girl with a black horse standing on a rock near the water.

"AAAAAAH, RUN!" Sophia yelled.

"Rosé, come here!" Sarah said. "Who are you people destroying my peace?"

"Ummm, I'm so sorry ma'am."

"Ma-a-arry what are you doing holding his hand?" Sarah mumbled.

"Ummm I don't know but follow us please we need your help saving the princess

And the Queen." Mary said like a hero!

"Fine, I'll help!"

"Thank a lot!" Alex said.

"You're welcome!" complimenting in an angry voice.

Chapter Three

Dark side castle

We started heading to the closes town. "Guys wait look at the town!" Sarah said quietly.

"What's wrong with it?" Alex said

"It's the dark side castle." Sarah said really scared!

"Wow it's big and it's got LAVA AND A GIRL WITH DRAGONS, AAAAAH!" Sophia yelled.

"Oh no, it's going to take forever to get them!" I surely said.

"Get rid of the last four dark side guards." A girl in black with a dragon said.

"No not us we are trying to rescue the princess and queen!" I yelled.

"Well the princess is behind you and they killed the queen." She said sadly. "Oh my name is Lexi, I'm sorry, Alex, I didn't explain myself at the castle because I had to leave for a mission. And I almost made my dragon chase because I didn't notice you at first."

"Come join us now, then!" I gladly said.

We headed back to the castle. Once we got there I explained everything to the king, "I'm so sorry but your wife remains dead."

The whole ballroom was crying and the whole town became poor looking and sad. A month later, I was alone running in to the deep deep forest were I saw an old ruined temple. I saw smoke, so I walked a little closer, until I saw a girl, that's looks like she is younger than me.

"Hey you, why are you staring at me?"  
"I'm not it's just that I saw you." I snorted.

"What's wrong?"

"My mom got sick while I was on a journey and she died! And my dad got killed because they found out he lied about dying" I got all angry.

"Don't worry my name is Riana and I will take good care of you!" She said with shy eye looks.

"Come with me to the town." she grabbed my hand and held it all the way to the town.

"ALEX WHY IS SHE HOLDING YOUR HAND I thou- ….. I should of have known you were going to break up with me." Mary was angry. "I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"She is the one that grabbed my hand and if you don't believe me then get out of our group….. It's your only chance!" I said in a really deep voice.

"I guess I'll go back to the nature, and I'm never joining another group again!" Mary is really disappointed

"È la vostra Taormina." I said in Dutch.

"What did you say?" Mary said in an angry.

"It's your choice ….. Now go." I said in a deep voice. Once she left, I got sad for being mean to Mary but I didn't mean it!

A week later I notice it was my birth day and nobody celebrated my birth because everyone was still sad about the queen being dead. "Hey, Alex!" the princess yelled.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I want you to be my king!" That day we got married. Everybody was cheering and happy again.


End file.
